Pior não pode ficar
by bella.harvelle.com
Summary: bem,primeiramente essa história NÃO é minha!é de uma amiga poia que insistiu pra eu posta porque naum tava a fim de cria um usuário!continuando,a fic fico legal e engraçada,mas com eu não sou especialista em fics do naruto,chequem vcs mesmos!abraços


Depois de muito sacrifício, Naruto e Sakura conseguiram resgatar Sasuke, e principalmente prender Orochimaru com a ajuda de Jiraya e Tsunade, o que eles não esperavam é que a volta pra casa fosse tão...Cheia de confusões xD

naruto: eu finalmente consegui resgatar o sasuke e derrotar o orochimaru dattebayo, nem consigo acreditar!

sakura: menos naruto, menos ¬¬

sasuke: eu não acredito q perdi pra você ¬¬

naruto: ah você só não quer aceitar que eu sou melhor que você!

sakura: querem parar de brigar?

tsunade: sabe ta muito quente e cansativo, por que a gente não aluga um carro?

jiraya: carro? não precisamos de carro, vamos a pé.  
orochimaru: a jiraya, ta muito quente, e eu e o sasukito estamos cansados né?  
naruto: sasukito? xD  
sasuke: o que a gente não faz pra matar o irmão ¬¬  
tsunade: olha!ali tem carros pra alugar, vamos só da uma olhadinha?  
jiraya: ta bom, eu alugo a porcaria desse carro ¬¬

Chegando no lugar onde vende carros que apareceu no meio do nada...

tsunade: *--* kawaii (aponta pra carrinhu convercível cor de rosa)

sakura: que fofinhu *--*

orochimaru: combina muito comigo *--*

todos: O.Õ?

orochimaru: invejosos u.ú

naruto: ah eu não quero andar em carro de mulherzinha dattebayo, eu quero andar naquele ali (aponta pra uma picape prata)

sasuke e naruto: *--*

jiraya: por que a gente não pega esse (mostra carro todo fudido com rodas furadas vidro quebrado e com placa escrita 50% de desconto)

naruto: ah ero-sennin, só por que é o mais barato? ¬¬

jiraya: também não é você que vai pagar ¬¬

tsunade: eu quero o carro rosa Ò.Ó

jiraya: e o que faz você pensar que eu vou gastar dinheiro nisso?

tsunade: se não fizer isso, eu castro você Ò.Ó

jiraya: O.O''''' vamos comprar o carrinho rosa!

meninas e orochimaru: uhuuu \o/

meninos: -.-

naruto: posso dirigir ero-sannin?

jiraya: tudo bem, desde que você abasteça o carro...

naruto: uhuuuu o/ vo dirigir um carro dattebayo!

sasuke: ouuu!!!eu também quero dirigir Ò.Ó

naruto: que pena, sasuke ¬¬

sasuke: me dá essa chave Ò.Ó

naruto: nunca Ò.Ó (começam a brigar)

sakura: quietos, eu vo dirigir Ò.Ó

naruto: nem pensar Ò.Ó

sakura: se não deixarem, eu tranco vocês dois numa sala escura com o orochimaru Ò.Ó

sasuke: naaaaaaaaauuuummm!!!de novo naaaaaaauuum!!! TToTT

orochimaru: uhuuuu o/

naruto: O.O''' toma a chave!

sakura: u.ú

E assim eles alugaram o carrinho que as meninas e o orochimaru queriam e a sakura acabou dirigindo, mas como o carro cor de rosa era muito pequeno eles tiveram que ir todos expremidos, e fico assim: naruto e sasuke no banco da frente (não sei como -.-), a sakura dirigindo e os três sennins atrás agarrados um no outro.

jiraya: você quer parar de se mexer, ô cobrão? Ò.Ó

orochimaru: fica difícil respirar com você em cima de mim Ò.Ó

tsunade: parem de brigar eu to com dor de cabeça!

orochimaru: quieta solteirona u.ú

tsunade: comé qui é? Ò.Ó

sakura: (freia o carro) querem parar de brigar?assim eu vou bater Ò.Ó

sennins: 9.9

sasuke: é!querem calar a boca? ta me estressando u.ú

sennins: 9.9

naruto: parecem crianças de jardim u.ú

jiraya: ele que começo 9.9

chunnins: ¬¬

sakura: ué, o carro não ta mais andando!

sasuke: pro carro andar, você tem que ligar ¬¬

sakura: mais ele ta ligado, deve estar sem gasolina!

jiraya: naruto, você abasteceu o carro, né?

naruto: 9.9 bem....

todos: pow naruto Ò.Ó

naruto: gente, foi mal!

sasuke: imbecil ¬¬

naruto: melhor ser imbecil do que ter perdido a virgindade com uma cobra traveco Ò.Ó

sasuke: Ò.Ó (começa a lutar com o naruto e eles acabam caindo do carro)

sakura: parem os dois Ò.Ó (tentando separar a briga)

tsunade: isso parece famíliar?

jiraya: não ¬¬

orochimaru: nem um pouco n.n

sasuke: o que qui a gente faz agora? ¬¬

tsunade: como o próximo posto de gasolina é daqui a 15 km (nossa que lugar pra parar o carro) o jeito é pedir carona u.u

orochimaru: (vai pra beira da estrada e faz pose de gostosa)

todos: não vai prestar ¬¬

pára um carro com dois caras lá dentro: oii vocês precisam de ajuda? n.n

jiraya: sim, nosso carro quebrou, podia dar carona pra gente?

carinha dirigindo: claro que sim!podem entrar.

Depois que todo mundo entra no carro, que é mais espremido que o carrinho rosa...

carinha dirigindo: eu sou kevin e esse é meu irmão bob (inventei agora -.-)!pra onde vocês estão indo?

naruto: pra casa =]

sasuke: isso ele já sabe, ô imbecil ¬¬

naruto: calado emo Ò.Ó (começam a brigar de novo)

sakura: calem os dois Ò.Ó

naruto: ele que começo 9.9

jiraya: nós estamos indo pra konoha, pode deixar a gente lá perto?

bob: claro, íamos até dar uma parada lá n.n

E assim os ninjas dessa fic improvisada foram de carona pra konoha com dois caras legais chamados kevin e bob, mas como eu adoro ver a infelicidade dos outros...

tsunade: que lugar é esse?não se parece com konoha...

kevin: é um atalho!

jiraya: to com um mau pressentimento...

O carro deles para num lugar totalmente escuro (sim já estava de noite) bem longe da estrada.

bob: é o seguinte, sai todo mundo do carro e vai passando os pertences!!!

todos: .

orochimaru: aaaaaaaaah vocês vão me estuprar Ó.Ò

kevin: que nojo cara, a gente só quer a grana!

orochimaru: ah ta, o dinheiro está no bolso de trás :3

bob: x.x

tsunade: jiraya, vai!derrota eles, você consegue!

jiraya: er...tsunade...eles são um pouco...grandes 9.9

tsunade: ¬¬

Depois dos irmãos mau caráter roubarem o dinheiro dos ninjas azarados dessa fic e deixarem eles sozinhos no meio de lugar nenhum, começou a chover xD

todos: merd* -.-

orochimaru: aaaaaaaaaaaah meu cabelo Ó.Ò

todos: O.Õ?

orochimaru: u.ú

sasuke: que ótimo isso, e é tudo culpa sua naruto, por que não abasteceu o carro?

naruto: perai, a gente não estaria nessa missão se você não tivesse fugido de konoha dattebayo Ò.Ó

orochimaru: naruto-kun, deixe o sasukito em paz Ò.Ó

jiraya: mais foi você que fugiu de konoha 1º, ô cobrão Ò.Ó

sakura: chega!eu to com fome, frio e vocês só pioram as coisas!

tsunade: a sakura tem razão!temos que parar de brigar e trabalhar juntos!

sasuke: só um milagre pode salvar a gente -.-

tobi: não temam, pois tobi está aqui n.x

todos: O.Õ?

sasuke: eu peço um anjo e vem um exú -.-

tobi: vai ajudar vocês :3

naruto: como vai ajudar a gente?

tobi: tobi se perdeu quando estava indo na farmácia compra um travesseiro (WTF? -.-) mas tobi trouxe três barracas n.x

todos: O.Õ? serve

sakura: a divisão das barracas vai ser assim: eu e tsunade, jiraya e orochimaru, naruto e sasuke, e tobi no chão.

tobi: T.X

naruto: ouu!!por que eu fico com o sasuke?

sasuke: eu não quero dormir com essa coisa Ò.Ó

sakura: é ele ou o orochimaru!

orochimaru: aaaaaaaaauu *--*

sasuke: pensando bem O.O'''

Aí cada um foi dormir nas suas devidas barracas menos o tobi.

Na barraca de orochimaru e jiraya...

jiraya: quer sair de perto de mim? ¬¬

orochimaru: ah jiraya-kun, está muito frio!

jiraya: tem alguma coisa me encostando aí atrás!por acaso você está com uma lanterna?

orochimaru: não exatamente :3

jiraya: O.O'''

Na barraca de naruto e sasuke...

naruto: sasuke, quer parar de me tocar?

sasuke: eu não to fazendo nada ¬¬

naruto: ta sim!ta fazendo cosquinha no meu pé!

sasuke: naruto...eu não to nem perto de você 9.9

naruto: se não é você, é quem então? O.O''' (naruto olha pro chão e vê uma aranha perto dele) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARANHA!!!

sasuke: (agarra naruto) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ó.Ò

Na barraca das meninas...

tsunade: ouviu algum barulho?

sakura: é!parece umas meninas gritando...

tsunade: eu vou olhar...

As duas saem da barraca e dão de cara com dois ninjas adolescentes bakas se agarrando e gritando feito garotas.

sakura: WTF?

naruto: tem uma aranha ali dentro Ó.Ò

tsunade: mata, ué ¬¬

sasuke: é uma aranha assassina Ò.Ó

tobi: tobi is a good boy, tobi não pode morrer com aranhas i.i

Naquele momento, Jiraya sai da barraca dele com Orochimaru atrás dele.

jiraya: quer sair de perto de mim?

orochimaru: :3

tsunade: WTF?

jiraya: ele tentou me assediar!

orochimaru: e quase consegui!e enquanto a vocês, o que fazem aqui fora?

sasuke: tem uma aranha assassina na nossa barraca!!!

orochimaru: aaaaaaaaaaah Ó.Ò (agarra jiraya)

jiraya: aaaaaaaaaaaah Ó.Ò (com medo de orochimaru)

tsunade: chega!eu resolvo isso ¬¬ (dá um soco na barraca de naruto que desmonta e rasga) opa O.O

naruto: onde a gente vai dormir ? ¬¬

jiraya: se virem, eu vou volta pra cama u.ú

Nesse momento um raio atinge a barraca de jiraya e orochimaru fazendo ela explodir.

tobi: ebaaa!tobi adora fogos de artifício n.x

orochimaru: tem espaço na barraca de vocês duas?

todo mundo, até o tobi, dormiram na barraca das dia seguinte...

naruto: foi a pior noite de todas!

sasuke: é T.T

orochimaru: eu gostei :3

sasuke e naruto: (com as pernas abertas e a mão naquele lugar) T.T

orochimaru: x3

jiraya: o que a gente faz agora?

tobi: por que a gente não liga pra alguém? (mostra celular)

sasuke: tobi você estava com um celular o tempo todo? ¬¬

tobi: sim, tobi is a good boy, tobi não sai de casa sem ele n.x

todos: (voam em cima de tobi)

tobi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Ó.Ò

Fim -.-


End file.
